Le pingouin
by Bruniblondi
Summary: Juste un délire en réponse à un délire


Ce n'est pas une fic mais juste les délires d'un copain, parti d'un autre délire. Bref s'il fallait que j'explique d'ou vient cette histoire, on y serait encore demain lol

Juste pour rire ;)

Bonne lecture!

ENJOY!

Il n'y aura dans cette histoire (quasiment) aucun dialogue. Pourquoi ? Bah parce que ! (ça commence bien hein ?)

Un pingouin ça ne parle pas, ça pingouine (pingouinotte ?) tout au plus… Donc pas de dialogues, des paroles rapportées pourquoi pas. Enfin, paroles… Des pensées, des trucs du genre, 'fin vous verrez en lisant. Allez on commence :

Vous-êtes vous déjà mis dans la peau d'un pingouin ? Si oui, faut arrêter de lire tout de suite (ou pas d'ailleurs, peut-être que ma vision des choses diffère de la vôtre, sait-on jamais) sinon vous faites ce que vous voulez. J'vous force pas hein, vraiment pas, mais si vous pouviez lire au moins jusque là déjà j'en serai très heureux.

On va dire que vous avez répondu non, mettons-nous dans la peau d'un pingouin ! Pas besoin de déguisement, encore moins d'en zigouiller un pour lui piquer ça peau, ça serait mal vu par certaines associations…

Un pingouin est un alcidé, rien à voir avec le manchot (ne vous trompez pas et aller vous renseigner, c'est pas le but de l'histoire !), qui vit principalement au Pôle Nord. Je sais on s'en fout mais je tenais à faire le point là-dessus pendant que les idées arrivent.

Le pingouin est rarement adulé : on appelle "pingouin" un serveur de restaurant (parce qu'il est en noir et blanc), on lui a affecté des dessins animés étranges (Pingu, pour ne citer que lui), un méchant dans Batman et même un smiley sur Facebook (oui oui ! je l'utilise très souvent…)

MAIS (et c'est là que tout commence vraiment), rien de tout ça ne se rapporte à un vrai pingouin ! Et oui, toutes ces choses sont bien plus proches du manchot (logiquement vous êtes renseignés donc vous partagez mon avis là).

Excédés, tous les pingouins du Grand Nord commencent à se rassembler, à former ce qu'on pourrait comparer à une armée… Avec l'aide des différents oiseaux voyageant d'un Pôle à l'autre, ils iront prévenir leurs cousins les manchots. Ce groupe ainsi formé prépare des choses que l'on ne peut imaginer (oui j'ai mélangé les deux, comme ça si vous n'êtes toujours pas au courant ça ne dérangera pas).

Les pingouins sont les stratèges, les espions, les éclaireurs… La force brute proviendra de toute autre espèce animale de la banquise qui peut prétendre à ce poste (ours polaires, morses…). Les manchot quant à eux, seront principalement les "armes" ainsi que l'unité aérienne…

Gravés dans certaines grottes de glaces, on peut trouver le plan de bataille (écrit en pingouin bien sûr, mais comme je suis gentil je vais l'exposer) :

Les pingouins sont envoyés en reconnaissance pour analyser les comportements et les systèmes de défenses. Ils se laisseront volontairement "enfermer" dans ce que les Hommes appellent "ZOO" (qui signifie en pingouin : Zone d'Organisation de l'Offensive).

Pour ne pas que cela soit trop suspect, quelques individus des autres espèces les rejoindront (ours, manchots, morses et tout et tout). Si naissance il y a (parce qu'il ne vont pas arrêter de vivre non plus hein, faut que ça reste naturel), les nouveaux-nés seront directement formés à l'espionnage, à l'attaque, à l'élaboration de plans ou à servir d'arme. L'armée se spécialisera de plus en plus, permettant ainsi une attaque plus efficace, plus rapide, pour une conquête absolue.

Les manchots affuteront leurs becs au maximum sur la glace. Ils pourront transpercer, déchiqueter et plein d'autres choses en "er" tout ce qui se trouvera sur leur passage. Tant en force aérienne qu'en étant transportés par les ours et autres unités terrestres, ils seront l'instrument qui percera les défenses humaines.

Les ours se seront fait de jolies griffes, sur la banquise également, et pourront eu aussi participer à la guerre en tant qu'unité terrestre (des détails dans le paragraphe sur les manchots, sinon c'est de la répétition, faut lire c'est tout).

C'est ainsi que chacun s'attela à se qu'il avait à faire, se tenant parfaitement au rôle qui lui est confié. "Personne ne se méfiera d'un pingouin", voilà ce qui a été dit pour soutenir cette idée qui semblait folle. Cette simple phrase a aidé à rassembler des milliers d'animaux autour d'un seul Cerveau, car oui, il y a bien un Cerveau derrière tout ça… Pourquoi cette majuscule ? Tout simplement parce que cet animal est en tout points supérieur aux autres. Son vécu a fait de lui ce qu'il est à présent, un véritable tacticien, un maître de fourberie et de stratégie en tous genres…

Ce pingouin n'a pas de nom, à part un nom pingouin que je ne sais écrire (encore moins prononcer). Tout ce qui est connu à son sujet c'est qu'il a vu toute sa famille, toute sa lignée, se faire décimer par les humains puis broyée, enrobée dans un fluide étrange pour ensuite être emballée et finir dans ce qui est appelé "Frigo" (ça ne veut rien dire en pingouin ça).

Imaginez-vous, des millions de personnes (que vous connaissez) subir le même sort, n'auriez-vous pas envie de vous venger de cette espèce qui vous a infligée tout ça ? (si vous dites oui vous ferez de moi le plus heureux du monde, parce que sinon c'est moins drôle)

Cet animal ne craint personne mais sera craint de tous, tel est son chemin qu'il se dessine. La guerre est proche, il faudra alors choisir son camp, la fuite sera inutile… L'armée s'agrandie de jour en jour. D'ailleurs, le réchauffement climatique, la fonte des glaciers, ne sont qu'inepties racontées par les pingouins pour se laisser le temps d'agrandir encore et encore cette armée et de préparer au mieux cette offensive qui nous surprendra tous !

Nul ne sait quand ce jour arrivera et c'est justement ça qui est inquiétant….

Oui je sais vous allez me dire "Oui mais là on ne s'est pas mis dans la peau d'un pingouin blablabla", mais franchement, cette histoire là, c'est pas plus classe qu'une journée dans la peau d'un pingouin ? A faire du ventriglisse sur la banquise et manger du poisson ? Là on est dans la peau DU pingouin, si z'avez pas compris bah relisez, voilà !


End file.
